The organic electroluminescence display (OELD) is a new generation of display device which generally adapts organic light emitting diodes (OLED) as light-emitting display components.
The organic light emitting diodes emit light by sandwiching the organic light-emitting material between the transparent anode and the metal reflecting cathode and applying a voltage to the organic light-emitting material. Because the organic electroluminescence displays do not require the liquid crystals and the conventional backlight modules, they can be manufactured thinner. Compared with other type of flat display devices, the OLEDs consume less power, work in the wider range of temperatures and cost lower, and therefore they are used more and more widely.
Please referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional structural view of a traditional display device of the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a top structural view of the display device.
In FIG. 2, there are data lines 101, scan lines 102, and power lines 103. And the portions which are crossed and defined by them are provided with element regions 18 and display regions 19. Please referring to FIG. 1, a switching device 12 is formed in the element region 18 and on the transparent substrate 11. And, the display region 19 is formed with an OLED which includes a transparent substrate 11, an anode layers 13, a hole transport layers 14, an organic light-emitting layers 15, an electron transport layer 16, and a cathode layer 17 from top to bottom.
The organic display device shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 is an active organic display device, which includes an organic light emitting diode mainly driven by the transmitting current of power lines. To ensure that the current can be transmitted to each of the organic light emitting diodes, the width L1 of the power lines is generally larger, so that the presence of voltage drops in the transmission process results in different brightness of each of the organic light emitting diodes and thus reduces the display quality.
Furthermore, if the width L1 of the power lines is generally larger, they will occupy the space of the display regions 19, and reduce the transmittance of the organic display device to affect the display quality.
Therefore, it is necessary to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.